


Stuck

by RinKamelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, T'hy'la Bang, T'hy'la Bang 2019, Vibrators, stuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: Jim Kirk necesita ayuda con un objeto atascado.Spock es el único que puede ayudarle.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Fic creado en dos noches de develo y delirios para el concurso T’hy’la Bang.
> 
> Agradezco enormemente a @EnkiNod, sin ti este fic posiblemente sería más loco de lo que ya es.
> 
> Pd: perdonen las faltas de ortografía, el fic no ha sido corregido.

**Stuck**

 

La Academia de la Flota Estelar es una institución altamente competente y de la cual no tengo quejas sobre sus métodos de enseñanza.  
  
La única queja que he podido albergar sobre la institución está íntimamente relacionada con el sistema de acomodación interna que impide el escoger al compañero de cuarto. Desde el momento en que James Kirk arribó a la habitación que compartimos, ocupó el dudoso privilegio de ser el humano más ilógico e irrespetuoso que he conocido hasta la fecha.  
  
Por lo que en el momento de llegar al dormitorio y no encontrarlo, sentí entera satisfacción.  
  
Podría concentrarme sin ninguna distracción en las ecuaciones de física avanzada, que el profesor Valak había solicitado.  
  
Pero en el momento en el que estaba terminando de sacar mi padd de mi mochila, escuché la voz de Kirk procedente del baño.  
  
—No puedes dejarme así —Al parecer si habría distracciones.  
  
"Tú eres el que se metió esa cosa, así que gózalo ahora". Respondió una voz arisca.  
  
—Por favor, Bones…  
  
Dirigí mi mirada a la puerta del baño.  
  
¿Qué es lo que Kirk hizo, que incluso tiene que suplicar por ayuda?  
  
"Tarde meses en conseguir esta cita con Scotty, Jim". La puerta del baño comenzó ha abrirse mientras aún la voz lanzaba gritos. "¡MESES!". Kirk abrió enormemente los ojos al verme. "No la cancelare porque te metiste algo en el…".  
  
—¡MUY BIEN! ¡LO HE ENTENDIDO! —Vociferó Kirk opacando lo que el otro hombre estaba diciendo a través de su comunicador. —¡Gracias por todo! —Inmediatamente terminó la llamada y se quedó completamente inmóvil en el umbral del baño.  
  
Vestía únicamente un pantalón de chándal y trataba de tapar su torso con sus brazos cruzados.  
  
La falta de modestia de Kirk era algo de lo que tuve que acostumbrarme en los primeros días de nuestra cohabitación, por lo que es extraño verlo avergonzado.  
  
He visto mucha más piel suya antes, que esto.  
  
Alcé una ceja intrigado.  
  
¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
Kirk se alejó lentamente de la puerta, encaminándose hacia su cama. Al pasar junto a mi pude escuchar un extraño zumbido emanando de él.  
  
¿Qué es eso?  
  
—Kirk, ¿sucede algo?  
  
El susodicho se sobresaltó, después un peculiar ruido emanó de sus labios, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sosteniendo su estómago.  
  
—No pasa nada —dijo en un extraño jadeo. —¿Qué tal tu día, Spock? —Preguntó mientras empezaba a sacar las cobijas de su cama, dándome la espalda en todo momento.  
  
—Productivo —le respondí.  
  
—¡Maravilloso! —comentó mientras se metía debajo de las mantas y se tapaba hasta el cuello. —El mío fue muy agotador, creo... será mejor que me acueste temprano.  
  
Observé la rubia cabellera sobresaliendo del oscuro cobertor, por algunos segundos.  
  
Kirk está actuando más extraño de lo normal  
  
¿Quizás este enfermo? No sería inusual considerando su peculiar sistema inmunológico.  
  
Por el momento lo dejaré dormir, pero lo mantendré vigilado.  
  
Kirk suele ignorar sus dolencias hasta que es muy tarde.  
  
Encendí mi padd y comencé a realizar las ecuaciones del profesor Valak.  
  
•••  
  
Me encontraba terminando la tercera ecuación, cuando el ruido de una garganta aclarándose atrajo mi atención.  
  
Kirk se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con las mantas alrededor de su regazo, su rostro era de un intenso rojo carmesí.  
  
—Oye, Spock, —parecía nervioso— umm, necesito tu ayuda —Se incorporó un poco más en la cama, hizo una mueca y luego se reclinó de nuevo.  
  
—¿Mi ayuda? —inquirí, mientras guardaba los avances de mi tarea. Tenía la sospecha que ya no podría retomarla por hoy.  
  
Kirk se lamió los labios y luego dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.  
  
—Bueno... hay un juguete.  
  
Enarqué la ceja.  
  
—¿Un juguete?  
  
¿Por qué necesitaría mi ayuda con un juguete?  
  
—Si, un juguete... —Kirk se removió en su cama, y ese extraño zumbido volvió a escucharse, aunque muy tenuemente.  —Sa... Sa... ¿Sa-sabes que es un vibrador? —Esa última pregunta la hizo desviando la vista. Curioso, me pareció que su postura se volvía aún más rígida.  
  
—¿Se refiere a el compendio de aparatos diseñados para procurar satisfacción de índole sexual, valiéndose de movimientos repetitivos causados por el cambio de polaridad...  
  
—Si, mierda eso —me interrumpió Kirk.  
  
—¿Necesita mi asistencia con un vibrador? —Pregunté, sin entender aún la naturaleza del problema. Un ruido estrangulado escapó de sus labios.  
  
—¡Oh dios, no lo digas así! —gritó, para después morderse los labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Se estremeció ligeramente, dejando escapar un quejido.  
  
Kirk estaba sudando con fuerza ahora.  
  
Después de unos instantes abrió los ojos y me fulminó con sus brillantes ojos azules.  
  
—No sé cómo desea que pregunte la razón para que…  
  
—¡Tengo uno adentro! —Volvió a gritar —¿Contento?  
  
—Sentirse contento es una emoción, los vulcanos no...  
  
 —Tengo. Un. Maldito. Vibrador. Atrapado. En. El. Culo —Me interrumpió, con los dientes apretados.  
  
—¿Disculpe? —Quizás escuché mal, no hay forma de que Kirk hubiera anunciado que tenía un…  
  
—Hay un vibrador atascado en mi trasero —Señaló con su índice a su zona media —¡Que no deja de vibrar!  
  
Mis ojos parpadearon por varios segundos, inútilmente.  
  
Empezando a comprender lo que Kirk deseaba de mí.  
  
—Requiere mi asistencia para…  
  
—¡Sacarlo! —Refunfuñó— No puedo alcanzarlo… ¡Ya lo intenté de todas las maneras y se está volviendo doloroso!  
  
—¿No ha pensado en acudir a la enfermería? —inquirí.  
  
—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Dormí con la mitad del equipo de enfermería!  
  
Enarqué nuevamente una ceja.  
  
—¡Por separado! ¡No tuvimos una orgía!  
  
No necesitaba saber eso…  
  
—Creo que en un caso como este, necesita la asistencia de un especialista.  
  
—¡Ya lo intenté! ¡Y el desgraciado prefirió irse a una cita!  
  
¿Kirk tenía un médico de cabecera en la ciudad? Si ese era el caso, y se había negado a atenderlo...  
  
—Puedo preguntar, ¿cómo llegó a atascarse el aparato? —Dije ligeramente avergonzado, culparía de ello a mi herencia humana.  
  
Jim enrojeció nuevamente.  
  
—Estaba en medio de… umm, ¿un momento privado? —Murmuró— … me emocioné demasiado y perdí el control del vibrador.  
  
—¿Perdió?  
  
—Puede que se me cayera en la regadera y se fuera por la coladera…  
  
—Sigo sin comprender, ¿por qué está atascado?  
  
—Bueno… Gaila me prestó una de sus nuevas adquisiciones que imitan a la perfección a un pene de la raza Alph…  
  
Ahora fui yo quien detuvo su charla con un movimiento de mano. No quería más detalles.  
  
Empezaba a entender el por qué no podía sacarlo…  
  
—Por lo que he llegado a comprender y corríjame si me equivoco. El vibrador está anudándolo y el control que manipula la bomba de dicho aparato, se ha perdido, ¿por lo que le es imposible sacarlo?  
  
—Exacto —respondió tímidamente.  
  
—¿Cómo es que yo podría auxiliarle, si el control se ha perdido?  
  
Las únicas opciones lógicas para extraer el objeto, serían las médicas.  
  
No hay forma de que yo pueda ser de utilidad.  
  
—Cerca de la base, hay un control manual… por una de las laterales.  
  
Estoy completamente seguro de que dejé de respirar por unos instantes, al comprender lo que me estaba pidiendo.  
  
Frenéticamente busqué cualquier opción plausible que me librara de esa tarea.  
  
Debe haber algo.  
  
—Spock, por favor. —Jim atrajo nuevamente mi atención —No tengo a nadie más que me ayude, —Inhalé profundamente— y tengo un examen mañana.  
  
Lo miré fijamente por varios segundos. La piel de kirk estaba sonrojada, sus ojos se mostraban completamente dilatados y parecía sumamente adolorido.  
  
—¿Está seguro de que no puede obtener asistencia médica para solucionar su problema? —insistí.  
  
—Spock, eres el único en el que puedo confiar para ayudarme. —Tuve que suprimir el impulso humano de exhalar de exasperación.  
  
Asentí después de un momento.  
  
—Desvístase y recuéstese en la cama.  
  
—Y no tuviste que invitarme una copa para ello. —Una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro, mientras comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones.  
  
Ignoré su usual bravuconería y observé como la prenda se deslizaba por sus muslos. No me extraño que no tuviera ropa interior debajo de la prenda.  
  
Considerando su situación actual… y su obvia erección.  
  
Kirk dejó su pantalón en el suelo, antes de subirse a la cama y recostarse sobre su espalda.  
  
Avancé con pasos precisos hasta el borde de la cama de Kirk.  
  
¿Cómo se supone debo proceder ahora?  
  
¿Debo subirme sobre Kirk? Eso facilitaría la labor, pero…  
  
—Vamos Spock, no seas tímido.  —Se mofó Kirk.  
  
Fruncí el ceño, mirando al descarado hombre.  
  
—Necesito que separe las piernas. —comenté, mientras me acercaba a él. —De ese modo será más sencillo para mí, acceder a su área genital.  
  
Si era metódico y precisó, esto terminara sumamente rápido.  
  
—Por el amor de dios, Spock.  Vas a meterme los dedos en el culo, ¡puedes tutearme! —su voz era burlona, pese a su situación actual.  
  
Lo ignoré, mientras subía sobre su cama, para poder arrodillarme entre el espacio generado entre sus piernas y observar dónde el juguete sexual estaba atascado.  
  
La poca iluminación de la habitación no me dejaba contemplar correctamente la base del vibrador, por lo que posé mis manos debajo de los muslos de Kirk… Jim —me corregí— y lo levanté ligeramente.  
  
Afortunadamente mis escudos mentales resistieron la ola de sensaciones que emanaron de Jim  
  
—¡Demonios, Spock! —Reprochó—Avisa a un hombre, ¿quieres?  
  
—Mis disculpas.  
  
La piel alrededor del vibrador estaba enrojecida, pero pese a ello todo parecía normal.  
  
Deslice una de mis manos a través de su piel, y di un tirón tentativo sobre el objeto, provocando que Jim jadeara suavemente.  
  
En efecto. Era imposible moverlo.  
  
Jim se removió sobre la cama en el instante en el que lo dejé nuevamente sobre ella, estirando una de sus manos debajo de su almohada, como si buscara algo, poco después un tubo impacto contra mis manos.  
  
—Puede que te sea útil —musitó Jim.  
  
Levante el tubo entre mis dedos, observando que se trataba de lubricante.  
  
La magnitud de lo que estaba por suceder se incrementó.  
  
—Iré por guantes de látex al baño. —Ese era el mejor curso de acción en esta circunstancia.  
  
—Soy alérgico al látex. —Si fuera humano ahora estaría maldiciendo—Pero no debes preocuparte, me limpié bien antes de usar el juguete.  
  
Observé estupefacto a Jim.  
  
¿Acaso no sabía sobre mi telepatía táctil?  
  
—Oye, no pasa nada. —Su voz sonaba calmante— Piensa que eres el primer vulcano en ir donde ninguno ha ido antes.  
  
Sé que los vulcanos no desean, pero justo ahora desearía poder golpear a Jim.  
  
Destapé el lubricante y vertía una generosa porción entre mis dedos. La frialdad del líquido aceitoso empezó a temperarse con la temperatura de mi piel.  
  
Cuando sentí que era lo suficientemente tibio, acerqué mis dedos, al borde del vibrador, tanteando suavemente.  
  
Inhalé y exhalé lentamente, dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran por el contorno de la piel enrojecida. Jim no hizo ningún sonido, pero su esfínter tembló.  
  
Con movimientos calmantes, di suaves empujes al musculo contraído, tratando de relajarlo.  
  
Fue un proceso lento, pero poco a poco empezó a ceder. Permitiendo que parte de mis yemas entrara.  
  
El interior de Jim era… ardiente y sumamente suave.  
  
Jamás había sentido algo así.  
  
Tragué, antes de forzar un poco más mis dedos. Sintiendo al músculo contraerse contra mis falanges, de una manera exquisita.  
  
Inhalé y exhalé tratando de serenarme.  
  
Esto es solo una prueba para mis escudos mentales y mi control. No debe afectarme.  
  
Retomando el control motriz fino de mi cuerpo, introduje más mis dedos en el interior de Jim, este solo se estremeció, mientras unas cuantas gotas de presemen se deslizaban de la punta de su erección.  
  
De pronto, vibraciones provenientes del juguete asaltaron con fuerza a mis dedos incautos.  
  
Fue demasiado.  
  
Tuve que apoyar mi mano libre en el muslo de Jim para evitar caer sobre él, mientras un ronco jadeo escapaba de mis labios.  
  
El mundo se estaba disolviendo en calor, humedad y un delicioso placer…  
  
Me estaba costando mayor esfuerzo concentrarme, era casi irresistible dejarse llevar por las fuertes sensaciones que mi compañero de cuarto estaba experimentando, pero al fin volví a ser dueño de mí mismo.  
  
Tantee con sumo cuidado la superficie del vibrador, avanzando con lentitud.  
  
La viscosidad del lubricante no me estaba ayudando a encontrar el botón con la rapidez que a mí me habría gustado.  
  
Recorrí con cuidado la circunferencia, este aparato tenía un diseño muy poco ergonómico, el botón tendría que haberse encontrado en la base para este tipo de emergencias, pero si Jim lo había conseguido de fuentes dudosas... Dudaba.  
  
Empujé un poco más hondo, ganando un extraño jadeo estrangulado de parte de Jim, e hice un esfuerzo consciente para ignorar la ola de placer que lo estaba atravesando.  
  
Apreté los labios, buscando, hasta que mis yemas dieron con el pequeño canal circular que debía ser el botón.  
  
Al final, resultó que estaba justo debajo del nudo artificial del vibrador.  
  
Lo presioné con rapidez, escuchando como el zumbido se detenía.  
  
Con una extraña renuencia retire suavemente mis dedos del húmedo calor y aguarde a que el vibrador se desinflara.  
  
Jim respiraba con dificultad, y al contemplarlo fue entonces que noté como temblaban sus piernas, una de las cuales aún sostenía con mi otra mano, casi pegándola al pecho del rubio.  
  
La posición era la más conveniente para maniobrar el vibrador, así que no tenía por qué soltarlo de inmediato.  
  
Era lo más lógico.  
  
La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio, ambos esperamos inmóviles a que el nudo cediera.  
  
—Cr-creo que ya bajó lo suficiente. —Dijo de pronto Jim, con voz ronca.  
  
Asentí, tomando la base con mi mano libre.  
  
Jalé con cuidado, pero el aparato no se deslizo con la fluidez que debería, aunque definitivamente se podía maniobrar mucho mejor que al principio de todo esto.  
  
Sin considerarlo demasiado, lo torcí un poco, probablemente el nudo no se habría desinflado uniformemente, y si encontraba el ángulo correcto...  
  
Jim dio un respingo, soltando un gemido lento y sostenido.  
  
Me quedé inmóvil, luchando por no seguir el tentador aumento de placer que atravesaba a mi compañero, quien entre espasmos experimentaba un orgasmo seco, o al menos eso me parece. Si las pequeñas convulsiones de su miembro y la completa falta de semen eran algún indicio.  
  
Logré sobreponerme, sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
Podía apreciar como luego de la subida de endorfinas, el cuerpo de Jim se soltaba, y por la expresión de su rostro podía deducir que estaba bastante satisfecho.  
  
Volví a jalar el aparato, y esta vez salió sin mucho problema.  
  
Solté finalmente la ardiente carne del humano, y me moví para sentarme al borde de la cama con el vibrador aun en la mano.  
  
Un extraño cosquilleo seguía recorriendo mis dedos, y tenía la extraña urgencia de lanzar ese juguete por la ventana.  
  
La suprimí sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
—Gracias, Spock —Jim susurró temblorosamente, con voz gutural.  
  
Asentí levemente y me incorporé de la cama rumbo al baño.  
  
Había algo de lo que debía encargarme…

 

**Fin.**


End file.
